Battle of the Broken
by Anime-Jrockloverqueen12
Summary: In a war torn era, what started as one woman's dream will result in his nightmare. We read the journals of the soilders who fought in the Battle of the Broken from beginning to end.
1. Chapter 1

**?? (Too worn and torn to read)**

**April, 12****th****, 2005**

**Entry 2,82(More numbers, but too old to read)**

I can still remember how dark it was that night. How she and I sat across from each other, contemplating our previous conversation. She seemed to not hear me, though. She seemed to be set in her stubborn ways.

"There's no reason to be hasty." I repeated. She stared.

"There's no reason to start a fight over something so…so….CHILDISH!" Her quiet glare was getting to me as I stood and banged my fist on the table.

Finally, she removed her blank look and formed a smile. A loud **BANG** resounded as something large hit the side of my castle.

"To war" she said.

**Battle of the Broken**

**Chapter one**

* * *

**Link**

**April, 12****th****, 2008**

**Entry One**

"That stupid bitch!" Ike was furious today as he stormed around the room. 8 of us sat at a large, round table, watching him restlessly. This wasn't the first time.

We were in a castle. We called it Castle Grey, due to it's dark, grayish color. In this group sat swordsmen, a fire breather, pokemon, a master of stealth, and a well-known icon. It was clear Ike was leader of this group, for he took a seat at the head throne.

"How dare she take out my naval fleet! DAMMIT!" Ike roared on about the three-year war. He was losing and losing fast.

The 8 of us fidgeted, not sure what to do. I decided to be the smart ass. I rose my hand, as though in school.

"What?!" Ike spat.

"How about we just get another one? We did it before, we can do it again."

Ike thought about it, then shook his head, "But we'll need someone to distract her as we rebuild…."

Suddenly everyone looked at me.

"Don't look at me!" I said, waving my hands frantically.

"You suggested it." said Marth, laughing.

"You go too." Ike said, no longer as pissed.

"WHAT?!" Both Marth and I said in unison. I wanted nothing to do with him.

Ike wouldn't have it, "My orders have been placed. Now go!"

"Who made you leader anyway!" I yelled.

Ike slammed his hand on the table, "Since I recruited you! You became my underling! You promised to do what I said, when I said it!"

I growled beneath my breath. I hated taking his orders, but he was right. I could never repay him for what he did:

"_What's going on?" I yelled out to Kirby._

_His huge eyes were watering, "I dunno!"_

_That's when we saw her, her posture like that of a queen. She stood atop a castle as though she owned it. The way we saw a group of her underlings attacking it, it was clear she did now._

"_TO WAR!" She yelled with authority, "TO WAR!"_

"_War?!" I said, aghast._ , "_But…we just made peace."_

_I looked around, noticing that Kirby was missing._

"_Kirby!" I was suddenly in the midst of a blazing fire. Lit arrows were being shot from the castle, burning the grass in it's wake._

_Finally, I saw my little buddy, "Kirby!" He was scared, trying to blow away the fire that surrounded him._

"_I'm coming!" I used my boomerang to get rid of a lot of the fire. It started slowly clearing a path from me to Kirby._

_All of a sudden, a group of her underlings ran up to Kirby. They looked up to me and smiled menacingly. _

"_Get him!" said one I recognized, Wolf._

_On cue, Fox and Falcon opened fire on me._

"_Since when do you guys work together?!" I yelled, avoiding fire. _

_It set the debris on the floor aflame again. Kirby was being beaten behind the Star Fox brigade by a few unknown alloy drones. He was outmatched and couldn't fight back anymore. My heart tore with each punch._

"_KIRBY!" I felt the dark side of me pulsating inside me, the remnants of the twilight wolf howling in my chest. Without thinking, I pushed through the flames, my body burning._

"_Are you crazy?!" I heard a male voice yell to me. I ignored him, feeling my skin peel due to the intense heat. _

_Suddenly, a hand grabbed me and jerked me upwards, "There's nothing you can do!" He yelled._

"_LET ME GO!" Kirby and I have been friend for years. There was __**NO**__ way I was letting him down now!_

"_I said there is nothing you can do!!" I turned to see Ike. His cool touch on my burning skin made me realize just how wounded I really was. I could've died._

_Just then, as suddenly as it began, the attack on the castle ceased. As though Ike's presence on the field drove them away, the woman and her men were gone. _

_Ike watched them disappear one by one while holding his wounded arm. Then he turned to me and half-smiled._

"_Here." He put an odd cream on my hand, "Put this on."_

_Hesitantly, I spread it on my body. It cooled and protected my skin instantly._

_Then I remembered. I looked up from my spot to where I last saw Kirby "Kir—!" He was gone._

"_Kir…Kirby…" I said softly, remembering everything I did for him. And what he would do for me. How nothing had come between us and we vowed noting ever would. He was pretty much my brother._

"_Where is he? Where's all my friends like Mario, Zelda, and Pit?!" I asked in a frenzy._

"_Now's not the time." Ike said in the voice of a leader._

"_I can't just let this go!" I said, standing up. My body fell back to the floor in the shock of getting up so quickly._

"_Don't move so much!" Ike warned. He cared more for my wounds than his own._

"_Look...I'm going after her." Ike said with determination and hate._

_I watched his emotions change from anger to forced happiness, "You just let those wounds heal, okay?" He turned and began walking in the direction they left._

"_Wait!" I called after him._

_He stopped._

"_Can I join you!? I have to save my friend!" I stood up, slowly this time, with only my pants still intact._

_He turned to me and smiled, "Okay…but you have to do what I say, when I say it. I know this enemy better than you."_

_I thought about it. I was so used to doing everything on my own…I wasn't sure I should…_

"_Okay." I said before I could finish thinking, " I will."_

It's funny how a thing like war can change people, like Ike. Ask him now to help my wounds and he'll tell you to stop being a prissy wuss. He also made us start these stupid journals, and I have no idea why. He says for the future or some crap like that.

Anyway, I have to go with Marth, the worst swordsman on earth.


	2. Chapter 2

**Marth **

**April 12****th****, 2008**

**Entry 321**

I'm stuck with the worst swordsman on earth.

Why did I have to open my big mouth? I could've stayed behind at Castle Grey…but no!

It's a good thing I have this journal to keep my feelings regulated…or else who knows what I would do! I've been keeping this way longer than the others, in other words, before Ike demanded we keep them.

"Stop writing and hurry up!" That was Link just now. Really, I'll write when I please! The nerve of some people.

"Shhh!" Link said to me as we hid in an underground hole. We were outside a castle that she built not too long ago. Dynasty Castle, she called it. It was bigger and better than ours. She also had a bigger and better army.

"We have to be very, VERY quiet!" Link warned me like a child.

I know to be quiet! But I decided to write that instead of say it. If I said it, we'll get in a screaming match and Link would curse me out. Also our hiding spot would be exposed.

We crawled along the path towards her study, which mercifully was on the first floor. We hid in a dirt cavern underneath it and used a double-scope (A telescope with two binocular-like parts—used by two people) to see inside using a small hole. We were to spy on her and report if she had any knowledge of the new fleet being created.

"Make sure no one is left." She said to someone outside her door. Then she slammed it and walked around her study. It was large and full of every book imaginable. Though she had a library as well, this room rivaled it big time. It was decorated blue and white with pictures of unknown men along the walls.

She sighed and sat down on a couch. Suddenly, someone called her name:

"SAMUS!" The room was still with her name, as though the air itself was afraid of her.

She looked up and around. Then she smiled and said, "Your supposed to warn me before you just appear like that."

Link and I looked around the study. It was empty besides her. Who was she talking to?

"I think I'll come when I please…" The voice was gruff…definitely a man. The body still didn't materialize, so Samus spoke to the thin air.

"I heard they are making a new fleet. They always do." She said matter-of-factly.

Link and I froze.

"But of course that'll be futile. Wouldn't it, Link?"

Link sweat dropped as she continued, "Suggesting something that is predictable? How cute."

"Dang. Retreat." Link suggested, turning the other way.

"No!" I said valiantly, "We shall stay and fight!"

"Screw that! I want to live!" Link wouldn't have it any other way. He turned and began heading back towards Castle Grey.

I decided to stay behind a little longer.

"It's shameful how easy it is to infiltrate meetings…." She continued, "When are they supposed to arrive here?"

I was dumbfounded. "She doesn't even know we're here yet!" I whispered behind me.

'What?" Link was close enough to hear. He came back and peered upwards.

"I'm not sure…but when they do come, we'll have a welcoming party." The man continued. Then he laughed…a terrible, bone-chilling laugh.

Link seemed to be thinking hard about something. Then once again, he began to sweat.

"Let's get out of here…now!" He demanded, taking my arm.

"Now wait just a second!" I said, pulling from him, "For what reason? We haven't even learned who the man is—!!"

Link covered my mouth and dragged me out the hole, his heart pounding against my shoulder as he clearly shook.


	3. Chapter 3

**Snake**

**April 12****th****, 2008**

**Entry one**

"You're not serious!" I was in awe.

'I'm very serious." Link said. I knew he wasn't joking, Ever since he joined Ike's side, Link never said a serious comment. But this look on his face was not that of sarcasm.

"It's him. I know that voice from anywhere." Link continued.

"This is not fun and games anymore." Said Ike, clearly disturbed, "With him on her side, we can't possibly win…"

I hated to admit it, but he was right. With someone of his magnitude of evil energy…our fight is as good as over.

I should stop calling them 'he' and 'she' shouldn't I? She was Samus. The very Samus who three years ago kidnapped some of the worlds evilest villains and made them an army, in which she overthrew an entire kingdom and stole it's castle, which is now Dynasty Castle.

We were able to wrestle Bowser away from her, during a fight last year which resulted in her retreat. We learned she is using mind control technology to form her army…but where she's getting it and how was a mystery.

For what reason she grew angry and began this war in the first place, no one but the King is sure of…and no one knows what happened to him. Just that he was the last person to be with her before the war began.

The king was one of solitude, never really showing his face to the public. Many haven't seen him for his entire 55-year rule. Rumor has it, though, that even though he is well into his hundreds, he looks like one in his twenties.

Now the he…._HE_ was the one and only Ganondorf. Yes, Ganondorf. Even though we have the king of all Koopas on our side, Ganondorf's evil outshines Bowser's by million…no, billions of degrees.

For the past three years, Samus just had Wolf as her chief in command. Though formidable in air warfare, Wolf was not as great when the fight was on the ground. Samus knew she needed someone smarter and more maniacal….but we never thought she could get the King of Evil on her side.

"What do we do now?" Mario asked, knowing that his experience with Bowser, who now sat as his ally in war, was not going to help.

"We fight the bastard!" Link said, sounding angrier than I've seen him in a while, "We can't just let him laugh like that and live!"

We could see this was more than just the war now that was getting to Link. It was years and years of abuse from this King. That and something else…

"Link…" Ike said in a flat voice, "Killing Ganondorf won't bring Kirby back!"

A hush settled around the room. Tears stung the corners of Link's eyes.

Ike seemed to realize how blunt he was and tried to calm Link down, "Link…"

"You heartless BASTARD!" Link yelled out in angst, "That's the closest we'll get!" His voice echoed in the large hall, "I won't rest until Samus and Ganondorf are dead! DEAD!" He turned and stormed off towards his and Marth's room.

Even though Marth and Link hated each other, Marth got up and went after him. I swear those two are best friends, no matter what they say. Ike and Link used to be that close…until this whole Samus thing.

Ike decided to ignore Marth going after Link, which was once his role, "We have no time for babies, got it?!"

We shook under the anger in his voice, "We'll pick up tomorrow! Tonight, I'll go to the docks and begin rebuilding our fleet."

I spoke up, "I'll help."

"I don't need—"

"I'll help." I repeated before he could finish.

He looked at me with respect and nodded. "Fine. Come on, Snake."


End file.
